Ep 1: The Kindergarten Teacher
by Kid W25
Summary: COMPLETE. The Doctor meets Heather, a kindergarten teacher. But something something weird is happening in the kindergarten the children and the Doctor investigates only to find that there is something much more confusing at hand. ORIGINAL DOCTOR/ORIGINAL COMPANION.
1. Prologue

**Doctor Who  
><strong>**Episode 1:  
><strong>The Kindergarten Teacher

**Prologue:  
><strong>The man's eyes snapped open and flicked about everywhere, gathering as much information as they could. He sat up violently and smashes his head on something hard. Something clinked at the impact. He groaned and rubbed his head.

After the pain faded away, he straightened up again, but this time he was more careful. Something whirred to life and all the lights started to turn on by themselves, as if there were motion sensors around.

He suddenly experienced a stab of intense pain that seemed to envelope his head. Not only because he had just hit it on what seems to be a console in the middle of this circular room he found himself in, but because of something more. Something more but he cannot remember what.

The man gasped and grabbed the console for support, whilst he was reaching for the console, he accidentally flipped a switch and with a 'ding!' a metal contraption snapped out.

The man cautiously looked at the metal contraption and carefully pulled it out of the console. He inspected it.

It was silver with a yellow bulb at the end. There was a small screen along the side of the metal stick and there was one singular button. When he presses the button, the light yellow bulb lit up which he found a bit amusing.

Suddenly, a screen that is connected to the shaft in the middle of the room that connected the ground to the roof lit up. He went and looked at the writing that appeared on the screen. The writing that appeared was:

'Time And Relative Dimensions In Space'

A wave of memories invaded the man's head and he shuffles backwards, as if the memories physically pushed him. When the memories stopped flowing into his head, the man straightened up and smiled.

"I'm the Doctor." The man laughed, "how did I forget that?"

He looked around and scratched his head, "what was I doing on the ground?"

The TARDIS groaned into action and the Doctor turned to the console quickly, frowning, "what? What's wrong?" and ran to the controls, trying to have some control over it but fails. "What's wrong love?"

The TARDIS stopped groaning and went into silence. The Doctor paused, looking at the door. "Where am I?" He asked himself and typed a command and information about the TARDIS' surroundings. He frowns.

"Earth? Why have you taken me to Earth?" He looked at the screen closer, his nose nearly touching the screen. "And what do you mean, 'Date: Unknown'?"

The TARDIS just stood there in silence. The Doctor thought for a bit and looked at the door once more. "Okay, I'll go outside and see what's happening."

He walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. He turned around, "Don't think you're off the hook yet. I still want to know why I was lying right under your console." He rubs his head before opening the door and walking through and locking it.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1 is rewritten! I'm going to add more dialogue and scenes to make it better. Hopefully you enjoyed the new start to the series!<strong>

**Ciao,  
>Kid<strong>


	2. The Kindergarten Teacher

**Chapter****1:  
><strong>The Kindergarten Teacher

"Heather, honey, it's 6.30 in the morning. It's not even daylight outside." Lauren, Heather's best friend croaked through the phone, "what are you doing going to work?"

"Why not? I live next door anyway." Heather answered back.

Lauren sighed, "I'm too tired to go into a DnM conversation with you right now...why did you call me anyway?"

Heather paused at that question. Why _did_ she call her? All Heather coud muster to say was, "I don't know..."

"Heather, listen to me, okay? _Normal_ people do _not_ start working at 6.30 in the morning when they're a fricking kindergarten teacher(!)" Lauren exclaimed croakily, her voice still tired because of how early it is.

Heather dropped her keys and muttered a swear word under her breath. Lauren heard it. Lauren misunderstood it. Lauren was not happy.

"What did you just call me?" Lauren half-yelled into the phone.

"I'm sory! I'm sorry!" Heather cut quickly. Once Lauren starts preaching, no one can stop her, "I dropped my keys, that's why I swore. I wasn't talking to you."

"Ha! Motor function skills diminishing, another reason kindergarten teachers don't start work at 6.30." Lauren said.

"I couldn't sleep Lauren." Heather mumbled. Lauren stopped talking.

"Was it the nightmares again?" Lauren asked solemnly.

"Yes."

"You ought to see the doctor about it. If it's starting to stop you from sleeping, you might need some sleeping pills—"

"No, no," Heather started, "then I wouldn't be able to wake up and escape from them."

"You still probably should go see someone about it. Lauren continued.

Heather sighed. She finally got the right key into the front door of the kindergarten. "Okay sweetie, I've gotta go. Work to be done."

"Yeah, whatever weirdo, don't call and wake me up anymore until at least 9 o'clock, okay?"

"Okay," Heather said as she opened the door, "love ya."

"Love ya too." Lauren answered and Heather hung up her phone.

She felt for the light switch and shut the door the same time she flicked the lights on.

"Agh! The light's bright!" A man's voice suddenly called out. Heather's face was facing down too steep to realise there was a man inside the kindergarten, hunched over on the ground about 10 metres in front of her, but she screamed, high and loud and the man joined in with the screaming right after she started.

The man suddenly stopped screaming and asked (while Heather still screamed) "Why are we screaming?"

Heather stopped screaming to answer, but her voice was still hysterical, "I'm calling the police!"

The man didn't like that idea at all. "no, no, no, no, no, no. You can't call the police! I wasn't doing anything!"

"Then why are you in here?" Heather near-screamed, phone ready in her hand, "in fact, how did you get in here? The whole building was locked."

Heather was silent for a second before opening her mouth to continue but the man interrupted her, "Well, I'm not a burglar if that's what you're saying."

"Why are you in here!" Heather yelled.

"I tripped over! That's all!" The man exclaimed when he saw Heather's thumb inching closer to the dial button.

Heather hesitated.

"Look at me! I have no sacks, no dark clothing, no weapons or even a balaclava! I am not," a tiny pause, "a burglar, please..."

Heather was still unsure, even though the man seemed to be telling the truth about his lack of sinister clothing and belongings, but she can't ever be too cautious.

"Oh, come on, 'burglar'isn't even my name!" the man exclaimed.

"What is your name then?" Heather cautiously asked.

"The Doctor," he said bluntly.

"A doctor? How do you know about my nightmares? Are you stalking me? No, that can't be it, you can't be a real doctor, look at how you're dressed,"

The Doctor frowned, "hey!"

Heather ignored him, "no, maybe it's a code-name, are you a drug-dealer? Do the people you serve drugs you call 'Doctor'?"

"Calm down! Please, you're rambling. No, I haven't been stalking you, I just arrived here and I'm not _a_ doctor, I'm _the_Doctor. It's my actual name."

This took a bit too long to sink into Heather's mind before she said slowly, "it's your name..."

"Yes," the Doctor said and smiled, hands in pocket.

"But it's so—" Heather started.

"Mundane? Yeah, I know. If only I had a dollar everytime someone told me that." The Doctor cut in.

"You'll be rich?" Heather asked, recognising the popular saying.

"No, I'll have gotten a dollar." The Doctor said, looking around the playroom of the kindergarten before looking back at Heather, "although, technically I'm the only one who's said my name is mundane so technically, I will be the only one who's given me a dollar so technically I wouldn't have _gotten_ a dollar as 'getting a dollar' implies that the dollar that I get was not mine to begin with so in actuality, I wouldn't have made any profit out of it which is kind of sad if you think about it in a way."

Heather stayed silent, she was lost from the moment he started explaining his logic.

"Hold on," the Doctor paused, "...dollar?"

Heather snapped awake, "yeah, it's the currency we use in Australia."

"Australia, huh? why can't I remember anything about Australia if I'm already used to saying 'dollar' instead of 'quid' or 'pound' already?" the Doctor questioned himself.

Heather remembered about her original question, a question that the Doctor had not answered yet, "what are you doing here?"

The Doctor shifted his focus to her, "me? I don't know, I was just...sent here." The Doctor turned to look to the back garden of the kindergarten.

"Sent here?" Heather asked.

The Doctor turned back to looking around him, "I see from the surroundings that we are in a kindergarten. I know why I'm here, but why are _you_here?"

"Well, I work here. I'm the kindergarten teacher here." Heather answered defensively.

"What's your name?" the Doctor asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Heather asked cautiously.

"Well, it seems unfair that you know my name and I don't know yours."

"You were being serious about your name?" Heather asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" the Doctor asked, "I'm the Doctor."

"Oh, right. My name's Heather, Heather Langford." Heather answered.

"Well, Heather, the kindie teacher," the Doctor paused. He was amused at the rhyme that he made, "do you need a second teacher to help?"

"Is that why you're here?" Heather asked.

"I guess so," the Doctor trailed off as he explored the room, walking around Heather in circles before pausing and turning back to her. "Don't know what yet, but something smells funny." He paused and sniffed as he turned around looking all over the room and once more got his attention back to Heather who was watching him like he was insane, "don't worry about it, it'll just be for today, nothing permanent."

"How will we explain why you're here to the parents. They might get worried if there's a strange man here." Heather asked.

"Is that what you think of me? A strange man?" the Doctor looked down at his clothing, "but I'm wearing a blue suit? How is that strange?" The Doctor then had a realisation and looked down at his clothing again, "Hang on, blue suit? Last I remember, I was wearing a tweed jacket, braces and bow tie..."

Heather ignored him, "how are we going to explain to the parents why you're here?" Heather reminded him.

"Oh yes, don't worry, I'm a great liar." The Doctor answered.

Heather scoffed.

The Doctor continued by holding up a leather booklet, "and I've got this too. Don't worry, it'll be alright."

Heather looked at the leather booklet in disbelief, "but—but it says that you've got a bachelor in teaching—"

"I know, she's a beauty isn't she?" the Doctor smiled as he placed the leather booklet back into his jacket pocket. He walked past her into the reading area to look at the books, "you can put the mobile away now, you trust me."

"What?" Heather asked before realising that her thumb was still hovering over the dial button of her phone. She quickly put it away and walked into the bathroom next to her office near the back of the kindergarten.

The Doctor once more sniffed the air, "what _is_ that smell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Finally I've put up the first chapter of The Kindergarten Teacher. The second chapter is going up straight afterwards. You might notice if you've read this before that the format is basically the same, but I wanted to add more dialogue and change the story a bit so here it is. Forgive any spelling or grammatical mistakes I made, English is a hard language.<strong>

**Kid**


	3. Exploring the Kindergarten

**Chapter 2:  
><strong>Exploring the Kindergarten

"Heather, it's 6.35," Lauren growled, "remember that part that I said in our last conversation? The part that I said _not_ to call me till after 9 at the earliest?"

"I'm sorry." Heather whispered, "but I _need_ to talk to you."

"Why," Lauren sighed, "are you whispering?"

"I'm sorry, I'm in the toilet." Heather continued.

"Why are you in the toilet?" Lauren asked again, getting more annoyed.

"Because there's a strange man outside the toilet, in the kindergarten just…chilling."

"Chilling?" Lauren mumbled back, "just chilling? What do you mean 'just chilling'?"

"You know, hanging around…relaxing…being calm." Heather explained.

"Well, if he's a strange man, then call the police!" Lauren exclaimed, "That would be the most logical thing to do."

"Yeah, well, he's not a pedophile or anything," Heather defended herself, "he's quite attractive actually."

"Heather! Focus! Now, what did he want?" Lauren exclaimed.

Heather paused, "well…he said…he was sent here…"

"Sent here? What like an angel?" Lauren goaded.

"No!" Heather exclaimed and winced, hoping that it wasn't too loud that the Doctor heard her, "well, I think it's not like that."

"And you let him stay?" Lauren said loudly.

"Well…" Heather started.

"Don't you remember what happened last time something like this happened?" Lauren groaned.

Heather froze, Lauren just brought up their taboo topic. "I can't believe you just said that."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so tired, I don't know what I'm saying." Lauren sincerely apologized.

"Yeah, fine." Heather simply said.

"Heather, come—" Heather hung up and sat there in silence, her phone hanging by her fingertips.

Suddenly there was a banging on the door, "hey, are you done in there? I need to go," yelled out the Doctor, "it's really urgent."

Heather sighed and stood up before opening the door for the strange man that she had just met. It was a small corridor to the toilet so Heather needed to squeeze past him quite uncomfortably. It was in this close proximity that she finally took notice at what he looked like.

He was tall, around six foot and had the hair of an idiot; quite handsome, she had seen better-looking men but he's certainly not the worst. He looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on where she saw him before. He was wearing a blue, stripy suit that seemed to hug his body in a complimentary fashion, a plain maroon tie and grey runners. All in all (in Heather's judgment), a pretty decent-looking man.

She walked straight into her office, a few paces from the toilet at the end of the corridor and shook her head, smiling at her thoughts on the Doctor. She shuddered suddenly. For some reason, it was really cold in her office so she proceeded to turn on the heater and went back to doing her study plan for the children today.

The Doctor took his time in the toilet before flushing, opening the door and tripping over the step and landing heavily on the floor. Heather smiled when she heard the low-voiced "ow…"

"Watch out, there's a step there." Heather grinned to no one in particular when she said that.

The Doctor appeared by her doorway, clutching his side and groaning, "yeah, thanks for telling me that." He paused, peering back to the toilet, "something smells funny in there."

Heather didn't look up from her paperwork, "it's a toilet. All toilets smell funny."

"No, no, no…this," the Doctor paused before sticking his head back into the toilet, then coming back into Heather's view, "it smells funny."

"Right."

"No, come on, come up and smell this." The Doctor said.

Heather hesitated before heaving herself off her seat and went to the toilet and paused. The Doctor told her to sniff with hand actions. She did.

"Nah, it smells fine." Heather laughed before going back to her seat.

"Oh right," the Doctor mumbled, "so I'm the only one who can smell it. That narrows it down a little bit."

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Heather watched him for a bit, before shrugging and continuing with her work.

The Doctor continued looking around the children's play area in the kindergarten but finding nothing out of the ordinary. He looked at Heather and saw that she was too busy to notice what he was doing so he took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the room. To his disappointment, nothing happened. He hid his sonic screwdriver and rubbed his eyes. He looked back at Heather and frowned when he saw a dusty clock under her desk. Cautiously, he walked over to her desk.

Noticing him, Heather looked up, "what are you doing?"

"You've got a clock," the Doctor paused, "under your table."

"What?" Heather asked and looked underneath her desk and saw the clock, "_what?_"

"I've got it." The Doctor crouched and picked up the clock to inspect it.

"What is that clock doing underneath my desk?" Heather asked, getting up and moving to stand next to the Doctor.

"I don't know, I just noticed it now as well," the Doctor mumbled, "where does this go?"

"Just up there," Heather said, pointing at a space over a high shelf.

"Okay, I'll just put it up."

"Thanks," Heather mumbled, still confused at how a clock ended up underneath her desk without her noticing. She suddenly shivered. She looked around, confused. She looked up at the heater and realized that it was still on. She shivered again.

She cleared her head and continued with her work.

Meanwhile, the Doctor managed to get up to the shelf and placed the clock on the hook. He inspected the shelf with his finger and was surprised to find it completely covered with dust. He mouthed, 'what?'

"Oi, Heather," the Doctor pulled a face and mouthed, 'oi?'

"Yeah," Heather called out.

"When did the kindergarten get cleaned last?"

"Uh…two days or so ago, I think, the cleaners come here about twice a week."

"Okay, that's weird, the kindergarten shouldn't be in this bad a state then," the Doctor mumbled, looking around the kindergarten that now looks old and dusty.

"What?" Heather called out.

"Nothing," the Doctor answered. He sat down and rubbed his eyes. When he stopped rubbing, he looked around once more. It was all back to normal.

"What?" the Doctor mumbled quietly and scratched his head, "this does not make sense at all."

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the second chapter. I'm still stuck at how I'm going to progress the story to make it bigger in chapter 3 but it'll most probably but maybe definitely will be up soon.<strong>

**Kid**


	4. Promises

**Chapter 3:  
><strong>Promises

Heather approached the Doctor who was sitting in a bean bag, staring out to the darkness. "Hey, what you up to?" she asked brightly.

"Nothing," he groaned. He didn't even look at her as she crossed in front of him to get to another bean bag and join him.

She sighed and he looked at her, "what time is it?"

"Uh," Heather groaned as she looked at her watch, "8.34am"

"8.34?" the Doctor exclaimed then flicked his attention back to the darkness outside, "it can't be..."

"What do you mean it can't be?" Heather said, "it's been this dark this late for ages. Scientists say it's because of global warming and how it tilted the axis of the Earth or something."

The Doctor looked at her puzzlingly. "What are you talking about?"

"It's been all over the news recently, do you not watch the news?" Heather asked.

"No, I've been a bit busy doing more important things lately," the Doctor mumbled.

"Oh yeah, and all this business about your memory too, right?"

The Doctor stayed silent.

Heather looked out with him. Suddenly there was a glimpse of sunlight in the horizon.

"Oh, look at that. That's the earliest sunrise there's been in ages." Heather commented. The Doctor turned to her quickly, then back at the most beautiful sunrise he's ever seen.

"So, where are you from Doctor?" Heather asked out of no where.

The Doctor paused to think of what to say, "from a very far place from here."

"I knew it!" Heather exclaimed, the Doctor looked confused. "Cause, you've got this funny way of talking and you sound like you know a lot. Are you, like, from the ACT or something?"

She then paused and doubted herself, "wait, that's not really far..."

The Doctor laughed, "no, I'm not from the ACT. Do smart people come from the ACT?"

"No, but a lot of people in funny suits do." Heather teased.

"Hey! Don't diss the suit. I liked it once." The Doctor defended.

"What?"

"Don't worry." The Doctor mumbled.

"What happens when the kids start to come Doctor? How am I going to explain to them why you're here?" Heather continued.

"Don't worry about that, I've got this." He said as he grabbed his leather booklet out of his jacket.

"What is that?" Heather asked.

"This is my licence to teach." The Doctor flipped open the leather booklet. "And this is my Working With Children Check," he flipped it around, pretended to flick through imaginary pages then showed the psychic paper back to Heather.

"Oh, so you got it covered then."

"Yeah, I have." The Doctor smiled kindly to her before frowning at the sunrise.

"So what have you been doing all this time I was in my office?" Heather asked, "just sitting on this bean bag and staring outside?"

"No," the Doctor defended, "I explored the kindergarten, then I looked and read some of the books on the bookshelves. I tried playing some of the dolls and teddies. Tried some of the chairs, pretty sure I cracked a few –"

"What? Are any of them broken?" Heather jumped up and looked around at all the chairs in the kindergarten.

"No, I jumped up straight away when I heard a crack. For sometime I tried playing on the playgrounds and at one point I was afraid that I was totally stuck in the cubby house. And then for ten minutes before I decided to sit on this bean bag here, I was biting my arm." The Doctor concluded his list.

"You were biting your arm?" Heather asked slowly.

"I was bored, what?" he asked when he realised Heather was giving him a look.

"You. Bit. Your. Arm." Heather recited slowly.

"Yeah, I'm weird sometimes, okay?" the Doctor said quickly.

"Okay."

They sat in silence for a bit.

"What is that in the leather booklet?" Heather asked suddenly.

"I told you –" the Doctor started.

"Teaching licence and your Working With Children Check. I know, but I studied the booklet and there's only one piece of paper. So how did it show a teaching licence to someone named John Smith _and_ a Working With Children Check? Don't say it's magic, because there's no such thing as real magic."

"Damn, I was going to pretend to be Mr. Bean!" the Doctor complained.

"Please Doctor – or John Smith – whoever you are." Heather asked again.

"No, my name _is_ the Doctor. And this leather booklet contains what is called 'psychic paper'. It shows whatever I want it to show in my mind. Hence why it's psychic."

"Cool, can I see?" Heather asked.

"I guess..." the Doctor said slowly and gave her the psychic paper.

Heather laughed, "it says here that I'm an FBI agent on a mission to find out if koalas are aliens or not!"

The Doctor snatched his psychic paper back. "What is going on in your head?"

"Obviously I believe koalas may be aliens." Heather laughed.

"I know."

"So, does that mean you're an alien or something? Because, there's no way psychic paper is human technology." Heather asked.

The Doctor paused. "Look, I promised to you that I was going to just check out this funny smell that only I seem to be able to smell and then I'll be out of your way. I don't want to complicate anything anymore than I should."

"Come on, what difference can it make?" Heather reasoned. "If you're an alien, it certainly will explain why you've been acting so weird. I hope you're not evil or anything...are you?"

"No! What? Do I look evil?" the Doctor asked looking at his clothes, "no! Have you ever seen an evil alien dressed in a fancy blue suit?"

"So you are an alien." Heather mumbled and stared at him, "okay, I am talking to an alien. This definitely isn't how my normal Mondays are like."

"That reminds me, what's today's date?" the Doctor changed topic.

"It's the 21st of May" Heather answered.

"And the year?"

"2013."

"I guess all the 'earth ending in 2012' was just a sham gone out of hand." The Doctor laughed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Heather mumbled.

A moment of silence.

"So you are an alien?" Heather brought the subject up again.

"Come on! I really don't want to break my promises okay?" the Doctor groaned.

"But I really want to know." Heather complained.

The Doctor sighed and covered his face with his palm, "okay, yes, I _am_ an alien. And no, I'm not evil. Happy now?"

"Yeah, I guess." Heather said, then continued, "you're not here to stalk me or anything are you?"

"No! What? Since when is stalking not considered evil?"

"Evil, no. Creepy, yes." Heather explained.

"Oh yeah, you're right about that." The Doctor mumbled. "Fine, no. I'm not here to stalk here. I'm here because I was brought here, and I stayed because of what I've already told you. Your toilet smells funny."

"Says you." Heather said.

"Yes, says me. And because I'm the only one who can smell it, it means that something not normal is happening right now and I want to get down to the bottom of it." The Doctor said.

"Hang on, you said you were brought here?" Heather suddenly asked.

"So many questions," the Doctor mumbled to himself before answering her, "I have...some sort of a...spaceship."

Heather's jaw dropped.

"This is why I wanted to keep it to a need-to-know basis. It's always 'no, you can't be, I don't believe it' reactions when it comes to you humans." The Doctor moaned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Y-Y-You just said 'you humans'. You _are _alien!" Heather stuttered.

"I know what I just said." The Doctor said.

"Amazing." Heather said.

"What? Only 'amazing'? It's more than that! Brilliant! Awesome! Epic! Wait, no. Not epic. I sound weird when I use 'epic' in that way. I was pushing it with awesome."

"Okay then..." Heather said slowly.

"What time is it now?" the Doctor asked.

Heather checked her watch, "8.42am"

The Doctor groaned and rested his head back on the bean bag so that he was looking at the ceiling, "this is gonna be a long wait."

* * *

><p><em><strong>5 Minutes Later<br>**_"So, since your the kindergarten teacher here, I understand you coming in early to set up, clean everything, and so on. But why come here at 6.30? That's pushing it a bit." The Doctor said suddenly.

Heather avoided eye contact with the Doctor, looking down at her hands instead, "I have these...nightmares..."

The Doctor watched her as she hesitated to continue, "I feel like there's a 'but' or 'and' coming up."

"Yeah, but the thing is, these nightmares, I can't remember anything about them when I wake up. All I remember is the terrifying feeling you get when you wake up with a jolt, but never the details of what happened in the nightmare." Heather finally looked at the Doctor, "these nightmares have been stopping me from sleeping properly and I come here at ridiculous hours to keep myself busy to forget about the nightmares."

"You ever went to the doctors to check up what's going on?" the Doctor asked solemnly.

"No, not yet. But I trusted my best friend, Lauren, that I'd go tomorrow though." She answered.

The sound of a car coming to a stop near the front gate distracted them from the solemn turn their conversation has gotten into. Heather and the Doctor stood up to see who it was. Heather recognised who stopped.

"That's Bobby's mum, come on. You've got to make a good first impression." Heather said, leading him to the front door of the kindergarten.

"Okay, that's easy for me, people call me the King of First-Impressions. Actually, I don't like that. Don't call me that." The Doctor rambled.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally finished Chapter 3. Sorry for the wait, hopefully this was enjoyable to read. Reviews are always welcome. No flames though.<strong>

**Kid.**


	5. Weird Children

**Chapter 4:  
><strong>Weird Children

They stood by the front door as Bobby's mother led him into the kindergarten grounds. As soon as Bobby saw the Doctor, he stopped smiling. Bobby's mother did the same when she noticed he was there. The Doctor took notice of that.

"Morning Heather," the mother said kindly to Heather, then looked at the Doctor, "may I ask, who is with you today?"

"Oh him," Heather started nervously, "he's the new teacher here."

The Doctor stuck his hand out to the mother, "John Smith's the name, how do you do?"

Bobby's mother ignored his gesture, "I'm sorry, may I see any papers or ID?"

"Sorry, forgot about that, sure!" the Doctor said as he took out his leather booklet and flipped it open, "here's my teaching certificate. You have nothing to worry about. I've had a background check and everything." He showed her the psychic paper.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. I was just being cautious, how do you do? My name is Margaret Calaster." She now held out her hand. The Doctor shook it gently.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Calaster," the Doctor said kindly before squatting down to be at Bobby's eye-level, "and this is Bobby, am I right?" he positioned his hand for a high-five. Bobby hid from him behind his mother's leg.

"I'm so sorry, Bobby is quite scared of strangers. If you give him time, he'll come around." Margaret explained. She turned to Heather, "Well, it's good you finally got help in the kindergarten. You're working yourself too hard, you know."

Heather smiled at Margaret, "thank you, yes. It's good to finally have help. Not that I'm complaining about the children, they're all just delightful."

She moved out of the way and the Doctor followed her lead in making way for Bobby to enter the kindergarten, "Come on, let's get you signed in. And then you'll be able to play with the others when they arrive before we start the day."

Heather led Bobby to the sign-in book near the door and helped him sign in. The Doctor turned around after watching them for a few seconds to see that Margaret was staring at him, expressionless. He decided not to do anything about it while Heather was nearby. Bobby rushed past him to jump on the swings as Heather joined him again.

"Well, I think I better get myself to work," Margaret broke the silence, she turns to Bobby, "You have fun Bubz. I'll pick you up at the end of the day, alright?"

Bobby spoke his first words since he arrived. He had an adorable, high-pitched voice, "Okay, mummy!"

Margaret turned back to Heather and the Doctor, "I guess I'll leave you with all the hard work then Heather." Margaret joked and they both laughed before Margaret turned to the Doctor, her face suddenly cold, "it was nice meeting you Mr. Smith."

"And likewise ma'am." The Doctor said happily.

Heather and the Doctor watched Margaret exit the kindergarten and before she got in her car, she blew Bobby a kiss. The car was soon started and she drove away. The Doctor turned to Heather.

"Well, that was awkward." He sighed.

"Tell me about it." Heather sighed also, "but, I think, you managed to give a good first impression."

"So, how many of these awkward encounters where I need to explain and prove who I am do I have to got through left?" the Doctor asked.

"I've got 15 children to look after today." Heather said quietly.

"15!" the Doctor exclaimed, "you're Superwoman."

"Yeah, thanks." Heather laughed, another car stopped near the front gate of the kindergarten, "oh wait, here comes another parent."

The Doctor groaned, "so soon?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>9.17am<br>**_"I thought you said that the day officially start at 9." The Doctor moaned.

"Yeah, sometimes people are late." Heather said.

"Late?" the Doctor exclaimed, checking the watch on his wrist, "it's nearly twenty past."

"Alright, here comes Michael, he's the last name to be signed in." Heather nudged him to focus. The Doctor turned and saw a tiny blonde child walking up the path with his humongous father.

The Doctor smiled.

But his eyes showed he was intimidated by the size of Michael's father.

"Hey Heather," Michael's father said in a reasonably deep voice, "sorry we're late again. We needed to take care of Lisa's medicinal needs first."

"No problems Chris." Heather said to the father, then to Michael, "come on Michael, let's sign you in and you can have free time with the others before we head back inside.

They both left, leaving Chris and the Doctor by themselves.

The Doctor took the initiative, "hello, my name's John Smith. I'm the new kindergarten teacher here."

Chris took the Doctor's hand and shook it. Slightly crushing the Doctor's hand in the process. "Hey."

Chris let go and the Doctor tried not to show that he was in pain.

"You're not replacing Heather, are you?" Chris stared at him.

"No, no," the Doctor nervously laughed, "I'm here to help out. You know, one teacher looking after a lot of children is really hard to manage."

"Seems like Heather's doing fine." Chris said.

"Yeah, well," the Doctor paused, planning carefully what he was going to say next, "the government has finally given the approval for her to get help. You know, after all the letters that she sent and calls that she made to the department of education."

Chris grunted a reply.

The Doctor pretended that he understood.

Heather finally came back and Michael rushed over to start playing with Bobby and a few other boys.

"Thanks Heather." Chris said to Heather.

"No problem Chris, say hi to Lisa for me." Heather smiled.

Without turning around, "it was nice meeting you Mr. Smith."

The Doctor caught on to this straight away, "and likewise," extremely short pause, "Chris."

Chris paused for a fraction of a second, stealing a look back at the Doctor as he opened the gate and walked through and down the street, out of the Doctor's sight.

"What was that?" Heather asked, glaring at him.

"What was what?" the Doctor innocently said, and before Heather could press on, the Doctor asked, "who's Lisa?"

Heather's face saddened a bit, "that's Michael's mum. Chris' partner. She's diagnosed with lung cancer."

The Doctor nodded, "oh I see."

Heather looked at Michael, laughing as he played near the swings with the group of boys. "Yeah, it's been hard for Michael, but he's a strong kid."

The Doctor stayed silent, noticing that once again, Bobby was staring at him. He turned to Heather, "what now?"

"We'll let them have a bit more of free time. Then, we bring them inside and do some reading with them and crafts and then it's their nap time." Heather explained the plans for the day.

"Oh," the Doctor exlaimed with excitement, "nap time! I love naps. But they're never long enough."

"Don't worry, nap time essentially gives us a three-hour break." Heather said normally.

The Doctor couldn't believe his ears, "hang on, the kids have a three-hour nap time?"

"Yeah, why are you so surprised?"

"Don't the parents say anything about it? Don't the children become feral after a three-hour nap – no, wait, we can't call that a nap. That's a short sleep!"

"That's what a nap is." Heather said calmly.

The Doctor is at a loss for words, "That's – no! It isn't! That's far too long."

"I don't know why you're so worried about it. The parents love the idea of a three-hour nap. It's also the highlight of the kids' day." Heather explained.

"I bet it is." The Doctor said quietly.

"Look, stop complaining. You're the one that wanted to help, so please help me get these kids inside."

* * *

><p><strong>Here we go, it's starting to get strange. If anybody who has read the original, be prepared to the biggest modification to the story yet. I've added a whole scene soon after this. So, keep on the lookout and enjoy.<strong>

**Kid.**


	6. Bubble

**Chapter 5:  
><strong>Bubble

_**11.50am  
><strong>_The Doctor was exhausted. Who knew that looking after five year olds would be so much work. But nearly three hours after he started, he was exhausted. He was just glad that Heather was there to help him.

They had just finished their craft session. The Doctor had had to look after about five children while the others were watched over by Heather. They decided to experiment the glue's stickyness on him. He was not terribly amused. They, on the other hand, were.

"Okay, so has everyone put the things that they were using away?" Heather asked the kids in general.

They answered in unison, "Yes, Miss Langford."

"Good," Heather smiled sweetly at the children, "has everyone picked a spot they're going to take their nap at?"

Again, they answered in one voice, "Yes, Miss Langford."

"Alright, I guess, it's nap time."

All fifteen children are happy as they settled down in their spots to take their naps. When she was content that they were all settled and asleep, she turned to the Doctor who was watching the children closely. The Doctor felt her attention.

"Are you sure it's normal for the children to have a nap in the middle of the day for three hours?"

Heather sighed, "look Doctor, the parents were the ones who came up to me with the idea. Maybe at the end of the day, when they come back, you'd like to ask them."

"No, it's fine. Don't worry." The Doctor said absent-mindedly.

"Alright, I'll just be in my office if you need any help."

The Doctor turned quickly to her and saluted, "Right away ma'am!"

Heather smiled and shook her head and left him. After she disappeared from his field of vision, he checked to see if the children were still settled down. And when he was happy with their status, he took out his sonic screwdriver and started to fiddle with it, "come on, where's the right setting for this?"

When he couldn't find the right setting, he gave up and approached a wall that was free from the children's posters and drawings. He studied it closely before knocking on it lightly and pressed his ear on it. Then, when he couldn't hear anything, he licked a section of the wall and sputtered.

"Okay, that is unpleasant. What is that? Dirt?" he then shook his head, "no, no, no. It's a bit...lively. Dust?"

Suddenly, the Doctor's surroundings fizzled and blurred. His scenery changed from being all normal and new, to being dusty and old. And a second later, before the Doctor could do anything, it changed back.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked before racing past the sleeping children and out the door.

He went through so fast that he didn't realise that Bobby's eyes were open and had watched him race out the door.

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, I think I know what to do now." The Doctor said quickly when he reached the front gate.<p>

He whipped out the sonic screwdriver again, he flicked through the different settings before finding the right one he wanted and pointed the screwdriver to the horizon beyond the gate and pressed the button.

The sonic screwdriver whirred and the yellow light shone and soon, the horizon shimmered. The environment changed from daylight suburbia to ruins in the night.

The Doctor got excited from this development, "oh wonderful! A perception filter!" but then he shook his head, "no, no, no, no! It's more than that. More than that."

He stopped using his screwdriver and started pacing. Face looking down at the ground whilst his hands rubbed vigorously together as he thought out loud, "Think, it's a perception filter with an extra twist. It actually changes the way the objects feel, how things smell. So that means, that not only does it tap into the visual cortex of the brain, but it modifies the other four senses. And from that ripple just then, it seems like it's only around the grounds of this kindergarten!"

There was a pause as he stopped pacing. His face slowly brightened before, "Oh, that's amazing! A high-definition, perception bubble!"

He got closer to the gate as he studied the horizon. And reached out to open the gate before hesitating. "Hang on, I saw Bobby and his mother coming out of their car outside of the gate. And, Heather clearly doesn't sleep here. So..." he thought long and hard, "It's a_ portable_ high-definition perception bubble!"

He laughed, "That is wonderful!" and then quieter, "I wonder what's out there."

He looked at his sonic screwdriver before looking back at the gate. "Better not take any chances." He said and he ran around the kindergarten to the back yard section and ran through the Tardis doors.

* * *

><p>He came back to the front gate fully suited up in a spacesuit. He looked at the diagnostics screen on his wrist, "okay, so I've got twelve hours of air in this thing. More than enough."<p>

He then opened the gate and stepped through the perception bubble.

It was an odd sensation for the Doctor, stepping through the perception bubble. It felt as if something was pulling him in. Trying to stop him from going through. He looked down and was a bit worried for a moment that the atmosphere inside the bubble was venting through the hole he had made when he walked through the bubble. But then the bubble stretched and fixed itself.

The Doctor was glad that he decided to put on a spacesuit as there was no atmosphere on the world outside of the bubble. Just darkness and ruins of buildings that might have been once grand and magnificent.

He squatted down and grabbed a heap of dirt in his gloved hand and released them slowly in an arc-motion, watching the dirt float in the air in front of him.

He then walked around the kindergarten to see if he could see any generator of some sort but he couldn't find any. He deduced that if the generator isn't on the outside, it must be somewhere on the inside.

"Hang on," the Doctor suddenly thought of something, "now that I know that there must be a generator to keep the perception bubble up...that must be the smell that I can smell in the toilet!"

He turned and took off his spacesuit quickly and left it on a couch next to a boy who was still sleeping. He tip-toed as fast as he can through the kids that were sleeping to get to the toilet, but he still didn't notice that Bobby was still watching him.

* * *

><p>He remembered that Heather was still in the office and because he wanted to know everything that's happening before telling her, he decided to be as quiet as he can as he investigated the generator.<p>

Using the sonic screwdriver, he scanned all over the walls of the toilet till he found a secret compartment. A big doorway appeared and there was the generator.

The Doctor chuckle quietly, "oh, you amazing thing you."

He started scanning and exploring the workings of the generator.

"Very interesting, now. If I do this, flick that switch and," he paused as he reached over the generator to s lever on the other side, "pull this lever up, this should give me enough atmosphere to walk about five metres around on the outside without the spacesuit for a bit."

He ran back outside and slowly stepped out of the gate.

He was delighted that his modifications to the perception bubble generator actually worked and grabbed the sonic screwdriver and scanned his surroundings a little before looking at the screen. "Again? Location: Earth. Date: Unknown? What does that even mean?"

Suddenly, his sonic screwdriver started tobeep and pulsate, sending waves of yellow light off into the distance all around him. He tried to stop it, but he couldn't, "why are you doing this?" he grumbled.

The screwdriver continued to beep and pulsating yellow light in a circular arc around him into the distance. Like a location beacon, then in the distance, he saw a black spot where the yellow light is absorbed. The Doctor noticed that the black spot grew bigger and bigger and closer and closer.

Then he realised that he was in danger.

* * *

><p><strong>What is this black spot? Why has the Tardis brought him to Earth? Why is Heather stuck in this virtual reality? Who are the parents and children? All will be answered soon.<strong>

**Please review, as always, and I hope you enjoyed that chapter.**

**Kid.**


	7. Bobby's Explanation

**Chapter 6:  
><strong>Bobby's Explanation

The Doctor turned around and ran back to the perception bubble. Or at least, where he thought the perception bubble was since on this side of the bubble, it just looks like ruins. And fearing that the darkness was going to catch up to him, he dived through the bubble.

He watched intently as he hurried up the darkness that was rapidly catching up as the hole was slowly closing in. His jacket pulled a bit while the things on the playground leaned towards the closing hole as the atmosphere was venting.

Just as the darkness reached the bubble, the hole was completely closed. The Doctor sighed, relieved before he turned around and noticed that Bobby was standing and staring at him by the entrance to the kindergarten building.

The Doctor watched Bobby stare at him for a bit longer before Bobby turned around and walked back inside the kindergarten. The Doctor followed him.

When the Doctor walked inside, Bobby was sitting back down to where he was previously napping. The Doctor took a free bean bag and repositioned it so that he was sitting right in front of Bobby.

"So..." the Doctor started.

He laughed and clapped his hands together, "I'm guessing, you're not human."

"That is correct." Bobby answered.

"Please, Heather's not in here, you can drop the act." The Doctor said.

"We cannot 'drop the act' because if we do, the Black Beast will be able to find us." Bobby said, his voice now in an unnatural, guttural octave.

"Oh, I see. And is this Black Beast the thing that I just barely managed to escape from?" the Doctor asked.

Bobby responded by nodding.

"So, Bobby," he accentuated the name, "where are we?"

"We are currently residing on the surface of Cyrin 53."

"Cyrin 53? That means that you guys must be the Marcines! Always wanted to meet you guys, the 'planet terraformers'." The Doctor laughed.

Bobby simply watched him.

"So, you're not a very talkative bunch, are you?"

Still silence.

"Okay, fine, let's get to the point," the Doctor's voice became low and serious, "why have you held Heather hostage in this perception bubble – I'll give you credit for it, it's excellent – but what has she done to deserve to be imprisoned like this?"

"We have not imprisoned Heather Langford." Bobby answered.

"No, no, no, no. Fine. If you're not then, why are you keeping her here? Working so hard to make it seem like she's living in the 21st century? Cause this is obviously far in the future, yes? You've branded Earth as your own. It can't be the 21st century."

"We do not know what date it is." Bobby said.

"First, it's the Tardis, then the sonic screwdriver and now you? How hard is it to get the date around here?" the Doctor mumbled, then he snapped back to action, "why are you pretending that she is on Earth back in her own time era?"

"We were under orders to do so. To attempt to recover her memories." Bobby explained.

"You were ordered to?" the Doctor asked, "ordered to by who?"

"Why, by you Doctor." Bobby answered suddenly.

The Doctor froze, shocked by the revelation, eyes wide with confusion. "I ordered you to?" the Doctor said slowly.

"You came to us with Heather Langford in your arms, screaming, crying out in pain and you ordered us to help. You told us, that we 'owed you one'."

The Doctor jumped up and started pacing, nearly kicking the children that were still napping on the ground. "No, no, no, no, no. This isn't possible. How is this possible? How come I can't remember anything about this? What's happening? What's happened?"

He looked over to Bobby for answers, but Bobby just watched him, "So, why have you only got the perception bubble running? Don't the Marcine have better technology for recovering memories?"

"There was only a limited amount of time, with the Black Beast rapidly consuming the world. You yourself told us to use the perception bubble, Doctor. You explained that, by allowing Heather to live in her normal environment, her chances of remembering her lost memories will be greater. You also upgraded our perception bubble so that from outside the bubble, it looks like ruins." Bobby explained.

"So, I made the bubble be like the Cloak from Stargate: Atlantis." The Doctor mumbled, "sounds like something I would do."

Bobby nodded.

"Okay, my next question is, how come nothing and no body knows what date or even what time era we're in?" the Doctor continued.

Bobby hesitated for a bit, choosing his words carefully, "Because, time is out-of-sync with itself and something has been stopping it from automatically syncing back."

The Doctor shook his head vigorously, "no, that's completely impossible. No way."

"It is the truth Doctor. We, the Marcine, along with other great races in the universe, did not see the importance of time until it was out-of-sync with itself."

"No, you don't understand Bobby," once again, he lingered condescendingly on the name, "time cannot simply get out-of-sync with itself. It doesn't just happen. It doesn't go 'oh whoopsies, I'm now out-of-sync with myself'. That's impossible. And even then, nothing can prevent it from fixing itself. The universe won't let you keep time out-of-sync, otherwise the whole of reality will stop. Laws of physics are thrown out the window. Evolution will stop. Days will stop coming and going. Whole planets will disappear one by one..."

Bobby nodded.

"That's already starting to happen...of course." The Doctor groaned. He rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"This...Earth, as you call it, Cyrin 53, is all that is left of the great Marcine Empire." Bobby told him.

"How many of you are left?" the Doctor asked.

Bobby looked around at the children lying down, "we are all that is left of the Marcine race."

The Doctor paced around the room. "So, have you figured out what is keeping time from re-syncing with itself?"

"We believe that it might be the Black Beast."

* * *

><p><strong>Everything is being explained now, we are nearing the final moments of Episode 1. I would love reviews. But until next time, hope your reads are all good ones.<strong>

**Kid.**


	8. Escape

**Chapter 7:  
><strong>Escape

"The Black Beast? How would it do such an impossible thing?" the Doctor asked.

"We do not know the answer to that problem."

"Great," complained the Doctor. "Do you know what the Black Beast is?"

"We do not know." Bobby muttered slowly, before starting to 'glitch'. His body locked and snapped around uncontrollably.

The Doctor frowned at him worriedly, "what's happening to you?"

Bobby continued to spasm as he slurred his answer in a low, growly voice, "by stepping outside the perception bubble and using your extra-terrestrial technology, you have gained the Black Beast's attention. It is trying to infiltrate the perception bubble."

"Is it succeeding?" the Doctor asked.

"Slowly. Doctor, there is one thing that you need to learn about the Black Beast. The way it hunts its prey."

"I'm assuming, we're its prey." The Doctor mumbled.

"That is correct," Bobby growled, "The Black Beast is able to paralyze its prey in a trance to the point where they cannot move."

Bobby gasped in pain, "the only way to snap the victims out of the trance is by giving them a big shock."

"Big shock, okay, understood." The Doctor said quickly, "but there must be something I can do to stop it from infiltrating the perception bubble. There must be something I can do to save everyone."

"No," growled Bobby, "it is too late. The Black Beast is already seeping through the bubble. And Doctor,"

The Doctor stopped pacing, paying attention to Bobby.

"You've got to make sure that Heather stays alive. No matter what happens, you must help Heather regain her memories. It is of the utmost importance that you help her regain her memories." Bobby gasped.

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "What happened to our memories?"

"We do not know, we are only saying the message that you told us to repeat back to you." Boby explained, his voice getting more distorted.

"Okay, okay," the Doctor said quickly, "I will keep her safe, but please, let me help you. You can come with us."

Bobby shook his head and said quietly, "No Doctor. The perception bubble is failing. Soon the Black Beast will be able to see us. Please, do not allow it to touch you or Heather as it will devour you."

"Of course no. I won't let it." The Doctor said quietly, hopelessly.

Bobby cried out in pain, "Doctor! You must hurry."

XXX

Heather shuddered then froze. She whimpered as a black mist slowly seeped into her office. The room was suddenly icy cold and all Heather could do was simply watch the black mist slowly approach her, as if taking its time to play with its meal a little longer.

Suddenly the door was kicked down! The Doctor realised that Heather was frozen and saw that the Black Beast was only about a metre away from her, "Come on Heather! We need to go!"

He grumbled and raced over to her and shook her vigorously. She stayed frozen. "I'm sorry Heather," he started quietly, "I'm so sorry for this." And the Doctor swung his palm around and slapped her. Hard.

Heather gasped and screamed at the top of her lungs, "Ow! That hurt!"

Before she got to punch him, he pulled her hand and dragged her behind him as the Black Beast finally reached her seat.

"I'm so sorry Heather, but now we must hurry out of here." The Doctor explained as he led her through the kindergarten, "Do not let any of the black mist touch you."

Heather suddenly realised something, "Wait! What about the children?"

"No Heather, I'm sorry, we can't stop for them."

Heather forced out of his grip and raced to the main playroom where the children were having a nap. She gasped at the sight that she saw.

The Black Beast had just slowly crept in and as soon as it touched Michael, he slowly broke down into dust and even then the dust slowly disappeared. It then touched more and more children and slowly, more and more children turned to dust and disappeared.

The Doctor rushed in after her and witnessed the scene and leapt at her and held her back as she starts breaking down crying and desperately tried to save them.

"I'm so sorry Heather," the Doctor groaned as she put up a good fight, "but you musn't touch the black mist. It's too late for the children now."

Heather sobbed, "No! This can't be happening!"

"I'll explain all of it later, but first, we must get out of here before we disappear as well!" the Doctor managed to start dragging Heather out of the room.

Just before Bobby, who was the only one upright, was out of Heather's sight, her surroundings shimmered and showed what was actually there. She gasped. Instead of the cute little boy that she knew too well, she saw a grey, bulbous headed alien with elongated limbs and no nostrils. Then, as the generator attempted to keep up the simulated surroundings, everything shimmered back and Bobby was a little boy again.

He was then consumed by the Black Beast as the Doctor dragged her around the corner.

* * *

><p>The Doctor shoved Heather out of the back door of the kindergarten and she paused and stared at the blue police box that was simply standing there in the middle of the daytime. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the Tardis doors opened and Heather was shoved once more into the Tardis.<p>

The Doctor shut the door behind him and locked it before racing over to the central control console and raced around it, flicking levers and pushing buttons.

"What just happened?" Heather sobbed, "what just happened in the kindergarten?"

"Hang on, we're not out of the woods yet." The Doctor growled.

* * *

><p>Outside, the Black Beast rushes towards the Tardis and slammed into it, rocking the whole Tardis.<p>

* * *

><p>Inside, the whole Tardis interior shook violently and Heather slams her back heavily into the railing and groaned, that was enough to let her register that she was in the Tardis and she was speechless at the spacious interior.<p>

The Doctor however, was holding on tightly onto the console to stay standing. He growled, "oh no you don't" as he reached for a lever successfully and pulled it down. The Tardis groaned a higher pitch than it usually did before it resumed its normal pitch that indicated that they were travelling.

* * *

><p>The Tardis lifted off the ground and flies away as strands of the black mist tried to hold on but failed. The kindergarten grounds shimmered as the Tardis flew out of the perception bubble and since there were no more living beings inside the bubble, the generator decided to call it quits and the bubble shimmered and disappeared.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>This is not the end yet. Just a bit more. Hang on in there, "The Kindergarten Teacher" is nearly done.<strong>

**Kid.**


	9. Into Her Mind

**Chapter 8:  
><strong>Into Her Mind

The Doctor laughed at their escape then realised about Heather and turned around to find her rubbing her sore back by the railing. He hurried over to her, "Okay, I know I got a lot of explaining to do, but firstly, you are in the Tardis, my spaceship-time-machine...machine."

"Ow, what?" Heather groaned.

"My Tardis is bigger on the inside, as you can see for yourself." The Doctor grinned.

"This," Heather started, "this is all impossible. How can all this be real?"

"Well it must be real," the Doctor said, disappointed, "I did slap you before, so this must be real."

Heather frowned and felt her cheek and then punched his arm.

"That hurt!" Heather exclaimed loudly.

The Doctor rubbed his arm, "I know it did. And I said sorry. But, on to important things, like what happened in the kindergarten."

Heather realised, "The children..."

"They weren't real Heather –"

"What do you _mean_ 'they weren't real'?" Heather attacked him. "How can you say that like it's nothing."

"Because they weren't children. They were an alien race called the Marcine. And they were protecting you from another alien entity that they called the Black Beast. They died protecting you"

"Protecting me?" Heather mumbled, "why would they be protecting me?"

"Because I told them to." The Doctor said quietly.

There was a short pause as Heather took this in, then she broke it, "what?"

The Doctor holds her head softly and rested his forehead on hers. He sighed, "it seems that you were travelling with me before I met you...again."

Heather pulled away from him, "I still don't understand."

The Doctor stood and paced around the console before deciding to lean on a clear segment of the console. "Do you remember what I told you about my memories?"

"You said that they were confusing you." Heather said, nodding.

"It seems that there _is_ something wrong with them. There is a whopping big part missing. The part where we have been travelling together, where something must have happened that lead to us losing our memories." The Doctor explained.

"Wait, 'losing _our_ memories'?" Heather asked loudly.

"Yes, 'losing our memories'. You were unconscious when I came to the Marcines. I managed to get the Marcine help try and recover your memories and went off somewhere else, I can't remember."

The Doctor shook his head and closed his eyes. Heather breathed in deeply and looked down at her hands.

"What do we do now?" Heather finally said.

"I – I don't know." The Doctor sighed. "I don't know, I don't know, I don't –"

Realising his silence, Heather looked up and saw a spark in his eyes, "What? What happened?"

"Your memories aren't gone! They're just repressed. That's why I got the Marcine to help! I believe I can try and find who is behind all this mess with memories."

"Wait, what are you going to do?"

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor said as he moved closer to Heather.

"No." Heather cautiously said.

"Trust me just for a little bit." The Doctor knelt in front of her and raised his hands, "now, what I'm about to do next, is only effective if you co-operate with me. I will be accessing your memories. But I will only be able to access the memories if you allow me to."

"How are you going to do that?" Heather asked.

"I have certain psychic powers." The Doctor answered.

Heather snorted, "psychic powers?"

"Yeah, one of the perks for being an alien." The Doctor started, "now, what I want you to do is to go through your memories and all your memories that you do not want me to see, just picture a locked door and I won't try to open it. Okay?"

Still unsure, "okay..."

The Doctor held Heather's face in his hands gently before closing his eyes. Heather followed his lead and closed hers.

Heather gasped, "this is weird."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Heather's mind<strong>_  
>Her surroundings was a dark-lit, empty corridor with multiple doors on either side of it. Many of the doors are locked with padlocks and she followed the Doctor as he walked down it, looking at the doors as he passed them.<p>

"Is this what my mind is like?" Heather asked.

"No, I just set it up like this so it's easier to go through your memories." The Doctor answered.

He noticed a door that was not locked and opened it. Through the door, was the lounge room of a medium-sized family house. A small brunette girl sat on a piano stool by the piano that was at a corner of the room. She was crying as she watched her mother running afterher father out the door, begging for him to stay.

Suddenly, Heather grabbed the door and shut it. A lock appeared.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor mumbled, "I didn't mean to pry."

"No, it's fine, I should have locked it earlier." Heather said, looking down, "let's just find out the repressed memories."

"Right," the Doctor said, he looked down the corridor and noticed something. He hurried to it and Heather followed closely behind him. He stopped running and studied a door that was barricaded with barbed wire and multiple deadlocks, "look-ie here."

"Is this it?" Heather asked.

"It's got to be, no other door is this protected, unless you've done this..."

"No."

The Doctor approaches the door and reached through the barbed wire to a lock then suddenly everything disappeared.

The Doctor and Heather was left in the darkness when a voice boomed out from nowhere, yet everywhere. As if it was from inside their heads.

"Well, hello there Doctor. How nice to see you again." The voice boomed.

"Again?" the Doctor asked.

"Oh yes, that's right, you've lost all your memories. That is a shame."

"What do you know about my memories?" the Doctor yelled angrily.

"All in good time, my good Doctor, all in good time." The voice laughed.

"Then tell me, what have you done to Heather?" the Doctor yelled again.

"Nothing, nothing at all." The voice said with an innocent tone, "well, maybe I locked up some of her memories, but it was all harmless fun."

"What? 'Harmless fun'?" the Doctor asked, angrier.

"What does he mean Doctor?" Heather asked, moving closer to the Doctor.

"Hush now Heather, let the smart people talk about serious stuff."

Annoyed, Heather yelled, "hey!"

The Doctor snapped at Heather, "shut up Heather!" Then to the voice, "Why have you sealed up her memories?"

"I didn't seal much, just her adventures with you and things that she shouldn't have seen." The voice said softly.

"Why!" the Doctor exclaimed more than asked.

"Because then she would have told you about it and it would have been cheating." The voice answered.

The Doctor was taken aback, "what?"

"Don't worry Doctor, now that you're back in her life, her recovery will be quicker. I can't keep he memories sealed forever. Sooner or later, there will be a trigger for a memory to resurface. I can't stop memories from resurfacing. I'll have to re-seal them again after her memories are back."

"Why have you done this? What do you want with us?" the Doctor asked loudly.

"Secondly, I want to play a game with you. And firstly, as I said, all will be revealed in good time."

The Doctor snapped, "I swear, I will hunt you down –"

"Threats won't work on me Doctor." The voice interrupted, "now, let's play a game. The rules: stay away from the Darkness and try to find me. Sounds easy, right?"

"You mean the Black Beast?" the Doctor asked.

"I mean the Darkness! I invented it!" the voice yelled.

The Doctor and Heather covered their ears.

The voice calmed down, "The Black Beast is what the pathetic Marcine called it. Its real name is the Darkness and it will be the greatest destroyer of worlds. Now, back to the rules, stay away from it. You don't know what it's capable of. Well not now. But soon you'll know."

"What –"

"Someone will die very soon, Doctor. Will you be able to stop that from happening when that person dies?" the voice suddenly said before Heather disappeared before the Doctor's eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Second last chapter is now finally done. I can't believe it. Finally, the re-write of what used to be called <strong>_**The Clock Underneath Your Table**_** is over. Look forward to the next one.**

**Kid.**


	10. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**The Tardis console room  
><strong>_The Doctor and Heather gasped and the Doctor fell back onto the platform. There was a silence.

"What just happened?" Heather gasped.

"I believe we just met the one who is behind all our memry problems. Well, yours at least. He might have not been responsible for my lost memories."

"So what do we do now?" Heather asked.

"I don't know..." the Doctor groaned.

"Shouldn't we go after him or something?" Heather asked.

"No, impossible, there's nothing that we know about this person. Or thing. We can't do anything!"

There was another silence before the Doctor's face lit up and he jumped up and raced over to the console.

"What are you doing?" Heather asked and she stood up to watch him race around the console.

The Doctor smiled, "oh, I am stupid! Why didn't I think of this before?"

The Tardis passed through a rough patch in the Time Vortex, she stumbled, "what are you talking about?"

"What date do you remember the most?" the Doctor said quickly.

"What?"

"What date do you remember the most?" the Doctor asked again.

"21st of May, 2013?"

"Was that you telling me or asking me?"

"Telling you. It's the 21st of May, 2013." Heather assured him.

"Yes. That's right. So," the Doctor suddenly stopped his running and watched Heather, "Ms. Heather Langford, what do you think about coming home?

Heather was surprised. "What?"

The Doctor laughed. "21st of May, 2013, here we come!"

* * *

><p><strong>Time for me to get on <strong>_**A House's Secret**_** I guess. Hope **_**The Kindergarten Teacher **_**was alright. I enjoyed writing it. See you next time.**

**Kid.**


End file.
